Gone a Year or More
by Thegirlwonder09
Summary: Felicity has been gone for 2 years. When she mysteriously showed up, she wasn't herself. Was she keeping secrets from the gang? Is there something she doesn't want them to know? And what happened to her in that time?
1. Gone a Year

**Ok this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. **_Italics_**mean thoughts. Later in the story, my ideas will have some stuff from OlicityShipper's story "The Day Oliver Finally Asks Her Out". Hope you're not mad! Read that story it's amazing! Meanwhile enjoy my story!**

***** **No one's P.O.V.***

It's been 2 years. 2 years since Felicity disappeared. Since December 7,2015 Oliver and the team were a madhouse searching the globe for her, but every clue or lead turned up as a dead-end. And then she turned 2 years later, just was sitting there in the foundry, with her arms crossed, in one of her colorful dresses.

"I've been here for like an hour!" she yelled as she threw her arms up into the air. Oliver just rushed forward and threw his arms around her.

"Where have you been?!"

***Felicity's P.O.V.***

This might have been one of my bad ideas. Just be in the foundry sitting, waiting for them, after being gone for so long. So when I saw them in the foundry and Oliver rushing to throw his arms around me, yeah, I figured it was a bad idea.

"Where have you been?!"

"Uhhhhh" I said, trying to think of something to say. "I've been…" I trailed off. Oliver had an expression on his face, one full of hurt. Before, if this were a year ago, my heart would be breaking slowly and painfully. Now, my heart didn't belong to him anymore and while my heart still hurt at that face, it wasn't breaking.

_"__Ok Oliver won't hate you. He'll just strongly maybe dislike me. Oh whom am I kidding, he's going to never speak to me again. Just think. Ayah!"_

"I can't say." I answered their question.

_"__Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I say that!"_

"Why can't you? "asked Diggle. Oliver just kept that hurt expression on his face.

"I can't do this right now. I have to get to work." I said, my eyes filling with tears. I kind of ran/stumbled out of the foundry, past my Arrow family, and up the stairs.

***** **No one's P.O.V.***

As Felicity hurried to Palmer Industries she felt a kind of happiness sweep over, as she would soon see Ray. She walked inside smiling and took the elevator up to her office. When the elevator dinged to let her know she was on her floor she saw Ray, draped over her couch, fiddling with a circuit board. She set down her purse as quietly as she could and ever so silently, crept over to Ray. He was so engrossed he didn't hear the tip-taps of the heels Felicity was wearing until she jumped on him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ray screamed. Felicity fell off of him laughing her head off.

"What the hell!" He screamed.

"Hold on. Let me catch my breath." Felicity said, laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. Ray then started laughing alongside Felicity.

"Come here." Ray said pulling Felicity to him and kissing his wife on the mouth.

**Cliffhanger! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. I wouldn't update untill I get 10 reviews. Untill next time!**


	2. AN

**Ok so, let me explain my Raylicity. I used to support Olicity. Big time. Until Ray and Felicity kissed. And when my friend explained to me that they won't put Oliver and Felicity together. The reason being is everyone expects it. But if it is DC Oliver and Laurel will unfortantly end up together. Even though Laurel should be with Tommy. Except Tommy is dead. So the reviews some people have posted hurt me. It is my first time ever posting a story. Go easy on me.**


	3. Fit of Hysteria

**I'm back! And yes I do have ten reviews. It's just not shown on the net. I also wanted to update because it's my birthday! Yay! My twin and I are now 13! Anyway, big shout out to Sara2117 and ApekshaStar. Thank you for your kind comments about the mean comments. You guys are awesome! Ok in this chapter the _italics _mean they are now in the past. Hope you will like this chapter. **

***No one's P.O.V.***

Felicity smiled against his lips. They parted for a breath of air. Ray looked at his wife with a look of pure bliss.

"So I stopped to see my friends." Felicity said, breaking the happy moment.

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them I couldn't tell." Felicity got off the couch with a big sigh, clearly in distress. "They're my best friends, heck they're my family! And I couldn't bring myself to tell them why I was gone for so long! I-I" she broke off, tears forming in her eyes. Ray stood up immediately and pulled Felicity close to him. She broke down crying in his arms. He pulled her to the couch and whispered soothing words into her ear. After she stopped crying, they just stayed like that, wife in husband's arms, a happy couple who were deeply in love.

***Meanwhile***

While Ray was with Felicity, on the other side of town Oliver was pacing like crazy. "She didn't even tell why she was gone so long, Diggle! I mean we're a team, we're supposed to tell each other everything!" When he turned around he was met with pointed glares.

"What?"

"We tell each other everything? You don't tell us about the island." Roy said.

"That's because I'm sparing you guys from that hell of an island!" Oliver retorted.

"Anyway," Diggle stepped in before the conversation could get more heated. "It's up to her to tell us why she was gone. She doesn't have to tell us everything."

"That's the thing!" Oliver bristled. "When's the last time Felicity has never told us anything?"

"When she didn't tell us she had an ex who was a hacker and who committed suicide?" interjected Roy.

"And that she was working for Palmer Industries as an executive assistant?" Diggle put in.

"Wait she had a psycho ex-boyfriend?" Laurel popped up in the conversation.

"Actually, he's not really dead. It turns out he had to fake his death, because he was recruited by the NSA for computer technology. Then he came back and tried to kill Felicity and her mom. It was a very eventful day." Roy said with the look of a five year old boy.

"Huh, I never pegged Felicity for having someone out to kill her."

"Yeah, but first off, he wan-"

"Enough!" Oliver roared. "Back onto the task on hand. There is a new villain on the loose named…Auntie Gravity." There was a sound of laughter and Oliver turned around to see Roy and Diggle laughing, hands on each shoulders, trying to not fall down, but failing.

"What's so funny? "Oliver asked.

"Aun-auntie Gra-gravity." Roy managed to choke out between his loud laughter. That name managed to make Diggle and Roy laugh even harder and fall onto the floor. Laurel then started to giggle.

"Now you too?" Oliver said throwing his arms up into the air.

"Sorry, but the name is so funny. Auntie Gravity." Then with Laurel saying that name made Diggle and Roy laugh even more. Then Laurel started laughing like crazy. Oliver just sat down in a chair, resting his head in his hands.

"Why me." He mumbled. "They're like a bunch of children."

Unknown to the team at Palmer Industries Felicity was looking at them through the cameras she installed.

***Felicity's P.O.V.***

"You have a psycho ex-boyfriend?" my ever so lovely husband said.

"Yes now shush!" We watched as Diggle and Roy, and then later on Laurel, collapsed in a fit of laughter. Ray had also joined them. I did too. I mean come on, Auntie Gravity? Who wouldn't laugh at a name like that! It was also funny to watch Oliver just sit and mumble to himself that he was on a team of a bunch of idiots. That's when I shut off the cameras and just laughed with Ray.

"Ok, your friends; hysterical!" Ray said, smiling, showing pearly whites. Oh how I loved him. We get along so well. I wish I had known who he was when I first met him.

_"Hi, thanks for waiting"_

_"Ah no problem. I just want to buy this."_

_"This is a satellite frequency communicator TX40."_

_"Yeah, I'm trying to breach a torsecured firewall and I need something to help me piggyback off a keyhole hexagon satellite, so…_

_"I did that once." He looked at me and I leaned in. "Hacked a public WI-FI signal, piggybacked using crowd-sourced stealth processing._

_"Huh. Your Felicity Smoak. Formerly of Queen Consolidated, do you mind if I ask you something—why are you here?_

_"How do you know who I am?"_

_"I know a guy who might be interested in hiring someone with your expertise."_

_"I'm not actually…looking for a new job right now, god help me" I mumbled that last part. 'But I can help you buy this. Unless I can't. I mean, I shouldn't. You shouldn't buy this._

_"Ok. Clearly you don't understand how this whole sales thing works" I walked over to an array of pamphlets _

_"The next gen model, the TX50, comes out in a few months. I got to touch one last year. Pure bliss. And if you want to breach Tor-level security, you should really deploy a remote administration tool." I grabbed a pamphlet and wrote something down and handed it to him. "I have a good one. Here's the URL"_

_"Thanks."_

_"Happy hacking."_

_"I certainly hope so."_

Then our official meeting with me, knowing who he was did not turn out well. At all.

_"Hey" He said while we were walking down the hospital wing._

_"What are you doing here? And the answer better not be stalking me._

_"Well that depends on whether you consider pinging your GPS stalking." I turned to stare at him. "Ok guilty. But you know how I know a guy who would be interested in hiring someone with your expertise. Yeah, turns out I could really use it. Seems somebody hacked my cell phone and my laptop and my desktop."_

_"Gee, that's too bad."_

_"All my data's been replaced by audio files of porcupine flatulence. And so I was hoping if that whoever did it might be willing to undo it if I apologized for misleading them in any way."_

_"That would probably work. Oh, unless, of course, you did all that to steal that person's friend's company, in which case I would suggest getting used to the sound of spiky rodents farting."_

_"I didn't steal anything! Ok maybe a little, but as it turns out, I didn't even need the data. I mean, you saw the speech. It was a pretty good speech."_

_"My friends just had a baby, so if you don't mind, there's another slimy little human that needs my attention." I stopped and turned to face him. "Oh, and b-t-w, might want to check your tablet while your at it." I turned on my heel and walked off to the hospital room where Diggle and Lyla were. As I did so I heard him chuckle._

Not the greatest time I've ever met anyone. Especially my boss and later on husband. Luckily I got past my hatred for him when I saw he wanted to help Starling City be better. And how much I grew to love him.

**Ta-da! Hope you guys liked the Auntie Gravity piece. It was my favorite part. She is an actual villain in the D.C. universe. ** **A minor one but still a villain. Also I won't update until I get 15 reviews now! Until next time! **


	4. Another's AN

**Hi! Ok so Gone a Year or More is officaly on temporay hiatus. School and clubs and homework and tests are getting the better of me. Plus my head is running idea's for a Romangers fanfic. I'm sorry to those who like this story. I don't have anymore idea's. Can you guys give me some?**


	5. Third AN

**Hey you guys. So it sucks for me right now. I'm sick and we are going on a family trip soon. Yay. But my sickness may mess those plans up. Oh and on another note, my best friend(a guy) has pneumonia. I really hope he gets better. Anyway hope everyone has a happy holiday. Safe travels if your going anywhere. Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanza. **


	6. Past Tense

**Hey guys*cowers in fear under her purple blanket*. Sorry I've been gone. For a long time. So if you guys have read my other Arrow story, "A New Story", there is this guy. Who I found out after going roller skating and being mortally embarrassed, likes me back. The embarrassing thing, his best friend and one of my best friends dedicated a song to us. We held hands during the song, which was Thinking Out Loud, which was our first slow dance song. I have been going way to long about myself, I'm going to let you guys read the story. Just to say this chapter is all in the past.**

***January 3,2015***

Felicity laughed as her secret boyfriend started yelling at Doctor Who that the TARDIS teleporting to the future and the past and different dimesions was not possible.

"Come on! How does that happen! You would cause a ripple effect then! It's not possible!" Ray Palmer yelled.

"Ray, sweetie, it's an american loved show." Felicity said, trying miserably not to laugh.

"But shouldn't it at least historically accurate?"

"Thats the beauty of it. It's supposed to appeal to us with romance, adventure, action, not history."

"I'm turning it off." Ray went to pick up the remote to get out of netflix, but his girlfriend hit the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for Felicity?"

"Sh It's a David Tennent moment with Rose Tyler, now shut up." Ray leaned back into the couch, mumbling about his girlfriend shipping those two together way to much. There was a sudden ringing coming from Felicity's purse, which she dived to grab. "Hello? No, Captain Lance I still don't know where he is. No he hasn't called me at all. Yes of course I will tell you when he returns. Bye Captain."

"Asking about Oliver?" Ray asked. Felicity nodded her head. She was so happy that she told Ray about Oliver being the Arrow. Of course, he was jealous at first, considering Oliver is in love with Felicity and she used to like him. He got over it as soon Felicity...convinced him.

"I just wish I knew where he was."

"I don't."mumbled Ray very softly, afraid of what his girlfriend would do if she heard him. "Why don't we take a vactation up to the house in the mountains? It will help us relax."

"That would be wonderful." Felicity moaned.

"What?"

"How do I tell Diggle, Roy, and Laurel?"

"Work that needs you."

"Sounds good." She walked over to Ray and sat in his lap. "I love you, you know that right?"

"As Rose loves David Tennent, but without all the inaccurate things."

"Good." She said before leaning over to kiss him.

***A Month Later***

"You're an idiot." Felicity said to her boyfriend. "An complete idiot for not liking chocolate!"

"Well excuse me for thinking chocolate is too sweet. And what about you? You don't even like peanut butter for god's sake! How can you not like peanut butter?!"

"How can you not like chocolate?!"Felicity retorted back to Ray. They glared at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles. "And check." Felicity said.

"What are you doing? "Ray asked.

"Oh, every time we argue about peanut and chocolate, I put a tally. We are up to…30 times." Ray smiled softly.

"Well chocolate and peanut butter can be a very heated discussion." Ray said chuckling. Felicity smiled. Then she kind of lurched forward. "You ok?" Ray said, expressing his concern for his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby was just kicking." Then both of them looked at Felicity's smallish baby bump.

"You know, I still feel bad for no telling the team about, well," Felicity made a motion to her belly. "This."

"It was for the best. And you know with my A.T.O.M stuff, you and the little one are better off here."

"Well at least it's pretty." Felicity said, looking around at their private house up in the mountains.

"And peaceful." Ray added in. She leaned against him. "Charlotte."

"Honey," Felicity groaned. "We aren't going to name the baby yet, we both agreed."

"How much longer untill we find out what's the baby's gender?"

"5 more months."

"Ughhh."

"Shut up." She said hitting her boyfriend in the groin.

**Again, thank you Sara2117, your comment made me happy cry. Please review. And if you know any boy advice please help me.**


	7. Honey!

**Hey guys! Glad you liked the last chapter. So I was crying at that last episode. I mean they finally made out. And slept with eachother! Yay! So as you can this story isn't really going along the guidelines of the seasons. Well if you have mean reviews, don't post them. Going through realtionship crisis remember? Still in the past.**

***No ones P.O.V.***

"Danielle!"

"No Ray, that's to..well Danielle Palmer wouldn't be so bad."

"Yes! I came up with a good name!" Felicity laughed and leaned into her boyfriend.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Lets get married!"

"Ray are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Felicity leaned over to feel his forhead, but he playfully swatted her hand away.

"I'm serious. We have a baby on the way and we are obviously in love with eachother. In fact, lets get married right now." Felicity was silent, deep in thought.

"Ok, I'll marry you." Ray squealed like a little girl and picked his fiancee up, twirling her around.

"Go grab your best dress." Felicity laughed as Ray ran down the hall yelling, "I'm engaged to the greatest woman ever!" When they both came out of their rooms, Ray couldn't speak. She was wearing the blue dress that he got for her for a date, which now seemed many years ago. He shook himself out of his thoughts and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the car. They went down to the local church, in the little town that was in a valley that was just below their house. When they arrived, Ray quickly explained their situation to the priest. In a short time, the priest's son was playing the wedding march as Felicity glided down the aisle toward Ray. They said their quickly written vows and were than pronounced husband and wife. They headed home for a honeymoon of watching movies and eating ice cream.

***8 months later***

Ray and Felicity had made a nice life in the small town, with Ray and Felicity soon opening their own technology hut. It was in their favorite diner when it happened.

"Ray, it's coming."

"What's coming?" Ray said, choosing the worst time to be boy stupid.

"The baby, honey!" Ray stood up suddenly, making most if the dishes crash onto the ground below. He quickly grabbed his phone and called the local hospital.

"Hello, this is Beth speaking, how may I help you?"

"This is Ray Palmer. My wife is having our baby, can you get a room ready?"

"Of course! We will see you, your wife, and little bundle of joy in no time!" Ray than hung up and grabbed his wife, carefully steering her toward the car. When she was carefully buckled into the car, Ray drove as fast as he could toward the hospital. 7 hours had passed and Ray was pacing around, listening to his wife screaming and cursing him for making her pregnant. When the doctor finally let him in, saying every thing went smoothly, he walked in tentatively. He saw his beautiful wife lying there with their baby in her arms. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer. He came over and put his arm around her. He looked down at their beautiful baby.

"What gender is the baby?" He asked.

She smiled and said, "It's a.."

**Yay, cliffhanger! So I'm still deciding on names. For girls I have Danielle, Caroline, and Natalie. For guys, I have Ryan, Ben, and Hunter. Please say which names you like for both genders and what gender you would like the baby to be. This was supposed to be longer but all my progress got deleted so, sorry. **


	8. Names

**Ok so I still need baby names.**

**Girls:Danielle, Caroline, Natalie**

**Boys:Hunter, Ryan, Ben**

**Rememer please chose a name and gender. Thank you!**


	9. Names II

**I need more names and genders people. You guys need to chose one gender and one name.**

**Girls:Danielle, Natalie, Caroline**

**Boys:Hunter, Ryan, Ben**

**Again, one name and one gender. Chose only from these names.**


	10. Names III

**The competition is on. For girls it's down to Danielle Palmer and Natalie Palmer. For boys it's down to Ryan Palmer and Hunter Palmer. Chose which names sounds the best to you. The new chapter will be posted by Monday.**


	11. The Reveal

**I'm so excited for this chapter! Read, review, and most importantly love it!**

"It's a girl!" Ray's face light up as his wife told him this.

"Mrs, would you like your other child?" Ray froze.

"Wait, other child?"

"Yes, you had twins. A boy and a girl." Ray started to cry.

"Honey, are you crying?"

"No, my eyes are sweating." Felicity laughed, still hurt though after giving birth to twins.

"What are their names?" the nurse asked. Ray and Felicity exchanged looks.

"Danielle and Ryan Palmer." Felicity said.

"Beautiful names, we'll get the birth certificates to you soon. Would you like me to bring Ryan in?" Felicity just nodded. The nurse went over the other cradle and picked up a small, wrinkled, sleeping baby boy. She walked over to the new parents and handed Ray him.

"I'm your daddy." Ray said smiling down to his son. The boy stirred in his sleep, making a spit bubble while doing so.

"Aww both our babys are doing spit bubbles."

***Later***

"And this is your bedroom."

"Honey, she's a day old, she doesn't know the difference between any of the rooms you've shown her."

"Ray, because I love you, shut up." Ray just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Take your daughter, I need sleep."

"Why?" Ray said, child whining. Felicity just glared at him.

"I just gave birth to two kids. I deserve to sleep." Ray grabbed his daughter as his lovely wife stormed past him. Ray looked down at his daughter in his arms and his son in a cradle.

"Kids, that's your mother. Never get on her bad side. Ever."

**I am so sorry that this is short. I'm watching Dancing with the Stars right now. I hope you guys are happy with the names and the spoiler of the twins. You guys are terrible at boy advice. Give me some! Please review with love, no hate comments.**


End file.
